Dark Avenger
by Giacinta
Summary: Dean searches for his kidnapped little brother.     One-shot.  This story is a little darker than my usual fare.   Hope you like it


The sleek black car roared through the moonless night like an dark avenging angel but it was only a metal machine, it could not truly feel hate; not like the man behind the wheel; but at that moment man and machine were one and both were fuelled with the self-same vengeance.

The driver's eyes were hard, his demeanour unyielding; he was a man on a mission and God help any who got in his way.

He cast his mind back to an unfortunate hunter who had uttered the words. "You want to spend the rest of your life knowing Dean Winchester's on your ass?"  
>"No you bloody well don't!" was his own silent answer!<p>

x

His younger brother had been missing for two weeks and Dean had gone through all the stages of denial but never that of acceptance.

Sam had gone on the usual food run, while Dean had been showering after their latest vampire hunt.

The Winchesters had cleaned out the nest which the vampires had cunningly situated in a little corner of Oklahoma, from where they had been preying on the inhabitants of the surrounding states, confusing hunters as to their exact point of origin, but Sam with his stubborn one track mindset when it came to researching, had figured it all out.

They were under the impression they'd decapitated them all but one must have been elsewhere at the time and had avoided the death delivered to his comrades.

x

Dean didn't know exactly how it had played out, only that his beloved little brother had not come back through the seedy motel door with burgers, pie, rabbit-food or anything else.

x

He had hadn't stopped day or night searching for Sam, falling into a troubled sleep only when his body switched off of its own accord, slithering from chair to floor or onto a bed when it was near enough to catch the fall of his boneless body.

Now finally those sleepless nights had paid off and before long he would have his brother safely back in his arms.

He did not want to dwell on the fact that he might only have a dead body to bury.

No he would not go there, for if it were so, then he knew the road to take to find him, and it wasn't of this Earth.

x

He parked his baby at a discreet distance and proceeded on foot; a tall black figure, dark clothing, dark hair, and eyes which were usually a brilliant green strangely as dark as the rest of him; not to mention his soul; for tonight the part of Dean Winchester that was an implacable hunter and killer was at the fore-front.

x

The cabin was shrouded in darkness, like everything else.

The vampire, if it was inside, had no need of a comforting glow; its eyes at home in the obscurity.

But for this night Dean was a vampire too, a black predator, in need of nothing but the return of Sam to his side where destiny had designated him.

The thought of his brother being so near filled him with energy and power. No sleazy blood-sucker could stand against him, and none did.

Dean fired the cross-bow with the phial of dead-man's blood through the cabin window into the back of the vampire who was bent down over an impalpable shadow on the floor.

x

He burst through the front door and tossed the agonizing vampire to the side with a heart-felt kick of his workman's boots, and fell to his knees on the floor beside the lacerated body of his brother.

He placed two fingers on his neck, looking for a pulse that he hoped was there, for if the vampire had been feeding on the precious blood of his brother then it should still be, and so it was.

x

Dean was glad it was dark as he knew that the sight of Sam's body would be another painful image to add to his already too full mental scrapbook.

He felt the thick stickiness of half-dried blood on his fingers as he gently pushed Sam's filthy hair back from his forehead.

"Sammy," he whispered softly, tears welling up in his eyes.

He knelt there for a moment, the adrenaline draining from his body. "Sammy, Can you hear me, Sammy."

x

"D...e..a…n." The faintest of breaths came from the still figure on the floor. "What took you so long, d...u...d...e?"

Dean's heart started beating normally again at his brave little brother's hushed murmuring.

He knew that if Sam had lasted this long, it was because he was waiting for Dean to come for him and his heart swelled even more at the complete trust his brother had in him.

"Don't worry, Sammy, we'll get out of here real quick. Just hold it together a second longer, bro."

x

He turned back to the vampire who was still writhing on the ground, courtesy of the dead man's blood and proceeded to inject him with another three doses. He pulled out the plastic handcuffs he'd prepared, immerged them in more of the disgusting liquid, and hog-tied the vampire's hands and feet together as tightly as he could.

He knelt down and whispered in its ear not wanting his brother to hear.

"You dared to touch my brother and use him as a chew-toy. Enjoy your rest until I get back and then you're going to suffer as you never have before in your miserable existence."

The vampire shivered as it looked into the intense green orbs. Never had it seen such deadly hatred in the eyes of any being, and it trembled even more.

x

Dean turned back to his brother, eyes gentle once more as he assessed the best way to lift him in order to cause him as little pain as possible.

He decided that picking him up in his arms bridal-style would be the least hurtful and he carried Sam agilely back to the Impala as if he weighed nothing.

x

Once he had Sam comfortably and safely tucked away in the nearest hospital bed, shot full of sedatives and pain-killers that would knock out an elephant for a week, and had soothed the questions asked by the alarmed doctors with outlandish stories of his brother having been mauled by a pack of savage wolves, always easier for them to accept than vampires anyway, he took his black chariot back to the cabin in the woods.

x

If anyone was foolish enough to frequent that part of the forest on such a dark and moonless night, they would have been chilled to the bone by the blood curling infernal screams that filled the air.

X

The enD


End file.
